


Kyuu na raikyaku

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Get Backers
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-27
Updated: 2009-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los hermanos Miroku llegan a la vida de los Get Backers. Poniendo todo su mundo "patas para arriba".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kyuu na raikyaku

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Getto Bakkazu Dakkanya no me pertenece. Sería una historia gay y sosa, repleta de sexo salvaje y pernicioso si lo fuese.
> 
> ¡Ah!… Kitano tampoco me "pertenece" xD

¡¿Qué? ¡¿La Venus de Milo y la estatua de la libertad no eran la misma? Toda su vida, engañado.

Ginji podía pecar de bruto, cuando realmente se lo proponía, o en algunos casos sin necesidad de esforzarse para hacerlo.

Pero también podía pecar de compasivo, caritativo, amable y gentil. ¿Quién no podía querer a ese ser benevolente que siempre se preocupaba por todo y por todos? Ban lo sabía, había tenido la fortuna o desgracia —dependiendo del punto de vista y de la ocasión— de conocerlo.

Era su amigo ¡Qué va! Su mejor amigo, su otra parte, el lado opuesto… la otra cara de la luna. Todos lo querían a Amano, como su apellido lo indicaba, era un "dulce"

Eso sí, podía llegar a empalagar, como todo dulce. Pero en sí, a la larga o a la corta, se le perdonaba todo, hasta sus arranques más cursis y temperamentales.

No es natural que un hombre abrace a otro, se le cuelgue del cuello y le diga "te extrañé" O mejor es decir, no era común verlo, porque de antinatural no tenía nada.

Al rubio le importaba poco lo que la gente opinase al respecto. Él era así, no iba a cambiar en parte porque no quería. Y esa esencia que siempre caracterizó al joven, a su vez, atraía a la mayoría. Ginji siempre estaba rodeado de gente, siempre tenía amigos y personas que lo querían.

Algunos se acercaban a él con buenas intenciones, otros no. Era lógico que estas cualidades del señor Ginji despertasen la envidia y el odio de algunos, de aquellos que justamente carecían de estos nobles atributos.

Amano era muy distraído y confianzudo, él no se daba cuenta de las intenciones de las personas. Para el rubio todos eran buenos y todos tenían benignos propósitos. Vivía, por momentos, encerrado en una caja de pizza.

Midou era la parte consciente e inteligente del grupo… Grupo si contamos que ellos dos, en realidad, eran tres.

El telepata era quien se encargaba de alejar, ladrar y morder a la gente "mala" que se acercaba con malsanas intenciones a su querido amigo.

Como si fuese su misión en la vida, como si hubiese nacido para eso: Para proteger a Ginji. Este no necesitaba que nadie lo cuidase, en caso de necesitarlo, sabía defenderse muy bien solo. Aunque Ban no lo viese de esta forma.

Por eso pegó el grito en el cielo cuando, una tarde, Amano regresó muy feliz de hacer unas compras diciéndole que –palabras textuales— había tenido "la fortuna de cruzarse con Yukihiko Miroku"

Si a eso se le llama fortuna, pensó Midou, entonces a él también lo habían tenido, toda su vida, engañado.

Para rematarla, antes de que Midou pudiese protestar la peligrosidad que implicaba relacionarse con esos psicópatas, Amano agregó:

—Quedamos en comer helado… Mañana, en la heladería principal del centro.

— ¿Estás tarado de golpe o qué?—Cuestionó duramente— ¿Olvidas todo lo que pasamos por los hermanos Miroku?

—Es cosa del pasado—Le restó importancia, dejando la bolsa sobre la barra de Honky Tonk, frente a su amigo—Teníamos nuestros motivos y se trató sólo de trabajo. Yukihiko es buena persona—Aclaró lo ultimo asintiendo convencido.

—No te hablo de él… Hablo de Natsuhiko—Apagó con furia el cigarrillo en el cenicero, dio la vuelta en el banco y agregó— ¿Te olvidas que ellos dos son… dos? Justamente.

—No tengo nada en contra de Natsuhiko.

— ¡Pero no se trata de eso!—Explotó, muy gestual con sus manos.

—Ban, ya… deja de preocuparte, deberías venir con nosotros—Le sonrió con candor—Así ves lo que yo quiero decirte.

—No pienso relacionarme con esos locos. —Negó rotundamente, tomando entre sus manos la taza de café que no había pagado y que no pensaba hacerlo.

—Ban—chan siempre tan fatalista—Rió, sentándose a su lado luego de quitarse su campera marrón de gabardina.

— ¿Quieres café? Aprovecha, es gratis.

— ¿Paul está de buenas hoy? —investigó buscando con su mirada al susodicho para agradecerle.

—No, no está… por eso, aprovecha que es gratis.

Al menos hasta que Paul volviese de hacer aquellos tramites. Natsumi estaba muy ocupada, ajetreada, yendo de un lado al otro atendiendo los pocos clientes que había y cobrando como para detenerse a ver que estaban haciendo los Get Backers.

—

Al otro día Ban tuvo que soportar a su amigo cantando de felicidad… Cantando, como si encontrarse con Yukihiko fuese motivo suficiente y valedero para torturarlo así, esa particular mañana de invierno.

Midou se colocó la almohada en el rostro, tapándose los oídos con la misma o intentando suicidarse asfixiándose, en ese momento no lo supo, sólo quería dejar de oír la voz de su amigo.

Pero en realidad no le molestaba taaaanto que cantase, sino el motivo.

— ¿Qué mierda, vas a encontrarte con tu novio acaso?—Se quejó, profundamente molesto.

Amano iba de un lado al otro preparándose, ya se había levantado temprano para desayunar, así que únicamente restaba esperar a que se hiciese la hora para partir. Rió, ante el enojo de su compañero, sentado en su cama colocándose las zapatillas.

—Me pone contento porque a Yukihiko lo considero un amigo. Y es muy gratificante encontrarse con un amigo después de mucho tiempo que no lo ves.

Explicó, sin mostrarse ofendido por la grave acusación homosexual, nunca se ofendía por nada a decir verdad.

—Hey, Ginji… —Susurró el telepata tomando suficiente aire como para tener reservas toda la vida—Ten cuidado ¿Si?

—Lo tendré, Ban—chan, no tienes que preocuparte por…

—No hablo por ti—Aclaró con efusividad acaparando la atención del rubio—Hablo por él.

— ¿Yukihiko?—Ban negó, por eso se corrigió— ¿Natsuhiko? —Nuevamente contradijo.

—Hablo por "él", Ginji… —Recalcó sentándose en la cama —Yo no estaré contigo para…

—Lo sé… —Se mostró algo contrariado, por primera vez su rostro se tornó aciago en esa mañana.

Haciendo caso omiso a la lógica advertencia de su amigo, Ginji se puso de pie y marchó, no sin antes recordarle a su compañero:

—No olvides que hoy tenemos que darle un poco de dinero a Paul. O se enojará y nos empezará a cobrar de verdad.

Ban asintió, si bien no le pagaban una renta por el cuarto que les había cedido, al menos correspondía darle un mínimo porcentaje de los trabajos que realizaban.

Midou dejó caer estrepitosamente su espalda sobre el colchón, algo abatido por la partida de Amano. Tampoco podía prohibirle que vaya a reunirse con los hermanos, o inmiscuirse en su vida privada. Pero no lograba evitar estar preocupado.

—

Ginji se mostró, en verdad, muy contento de verlo otra vez al pelilargo. Éste vestía ropas comunes, ya no ese traje blanco que parecía más una sotana que otra cosa, sus pantalón gris era tan sobrio como su camisa blanca, por sobre esta, un pulóver cuello en "v" también blanco y para rematarla, un tapado negro, sumamente abrigado, necesario para esa época del año.

Amano, al lado de él, parecía un pordiosero con su pantalón de gabardina verde militar, su buzo con capucha albo y su campera marrón. Pero a ambos, esos detalles, no les importaban, tampoco comer helado, había sido una mera excusa… Si no estar juntos, sobre todo para el Miroku menor.

Pasaron una agradable velada conociéndose otra vez, sin necesidad de verse envueltos en un trabajo. Al final, lo que iba a ser "pasar la mañana" resultó ser casi todo el día. Primero decidieron almorzar juntos, fue unánime, pero luego, cuando Ginji a media tarde atinó a despedirse para volver a Honky Tonk, los ojos de Yukihiko le rogaron que no se fuese.

—Quédate un poco más—Se acomodó, algo abochornado, los lentes que reposaban sobre su nariz—Pensaba que tal vez podríamos ir al cine, o al teatro.

—Es que… Ya no tengo más dinero y no quiero que tú pagues todo.

—Amano, sabes que el dinero es lo de menos—Recalcó por enésima vez—Ahora que puedo, quiero estar contigo.

El rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja y asintió con felicidad, causándole la misma emoción a su compañero. Finalmente se apareció a la hora de la cena por Honky Tonk, radiante como nunca, detalle que molestó profundamente al telepata que tuvo que morderse los dedos de la mano para no llamarlo al celular inquiriéndole de malos modos donde carajo se había metido.

—Veo que la pasaste muy bien.

—Así es. —Remató Ginji inocente a las intenciones sarcásticas de Ban en su afirmación.

—Podrías haber llamado para avisar que llegabas tan tarde.

—¿Desde cuándo eres el padre, Midou?. —Investigó risueño el señor Wang acomodando las últimas cosas antes de cerrar el local.

—Tú cállate, nadie te dio vela en este entierro.

—Ban—chan está de mal humor hoy. —Dijo el rubio sonriéndole.

— ¡Pero claro!—Afirmó golpeando con su puño la pobre barra que nada tenía que ver.

—Hey, Ban…—Llamó la atención Paul—Ya hay una canaleta ahí en donde te sientas, deja de golpear la barra porque si se rompe otra vez la pagarás tu.

Ban se abstuvo de contestarle mal y mandarlo a lavar los platos, a su vez, de preguntarle a Ginji detalles de su encuentro. A simple vista podía "olerse" que lo había pasado de mil maravillas.

Un sentimiento negativo comenzaba a arraigarse en el pecho del ojiceleste… Peor aún, con el correr de los días.

Durante ese mes Ginji dividía su tiempo, trabajaba con Ban cuando era necesario y luego se mandaba a mudar. Siempre era por algo distinto:

"Hoy hay karaoke en Akihabara café"

"Yukihiko me invitó a ver la nueva película de Kitano"

"Tenemos un descuento en el teatro por la cena de ayer"

Sea lo que fuese, siempre tenía una buena excusa para mandarse a mudar con "el cuatro ojos ese".

Ginji traducía el malestar de su amigo telepata a simplemente una notable preocupación, no se lo atribuía a otra cosa. Pero todo iba excelente con el Miroku menor, demasiado bien.

Menos mal que Ban no preguntaba y no se enteraba en que andaban aquellos dos. Aunque pensándolo bien quizás Ginji, por decoro, tampoco se lo hubiese contado.

Esa noche, en el cine, escogieron los asientos superiores, lo más alejado de la gente. Afortunadamente no había muchas personas en ese cine y ni tampoco la película era muy promocionada.

Deliberadamente la había elegido, porque sabían que a mitad de ella iban a aburrirse. Fue Ginji, quien luego de debatirse unos cuantos minutos, tomó la mano de Yukihiko entre las suyas.

Tan tierno, él.

Miroku lo aceptó, sonriéndole cálidamente para luego volver a posar la vista en la enorme pantalla, pero tuvo que volver, al sentir el cálido aliento de Amano en su mejilla derecha.

—Está muy aburrida la peli ¿Cierto? —Investigó el rubio riendo apenas con nerviosismo para luego posar sus labios sobre los del pelilargo.

Yukihiko lo recibió con algo de aprensión, no porque le desagradasen los besos de Ginji, sino por el lugar en el que estaban. ¡Cualquiera podría ver que dos chicos se estaban besando descaradamente! Y ni siquiera era uno de esos cines en donde los hombres hacían más que besarse.

Amano hundió, desesperado, la lengua en la boca de Yukihiko. Lo había besado por primera vez la semana pasada, pero nunca encontraban el lugar y el momento idóneo para hacerlo, así que el rubio cada día que pasaba se mostraba más y más ansioso.

No se contentaba con un beso fugaz en la oscuridad. Ni que fuesen dos criminales que tenían que esconderse.

—Ginji kun, contrólate —Rogó Miroku al sentir las manos de Amano sobre su cintura, atrayéndolo.

—Salgamos de aquí y vayamos a la plaza ¿Si?

Nadie podía negársele a ese rubio bonachón, ni siquiera cuando se sospecha una doble intención en sus palabras y actos. Yukihiko aceptó, pese a saber que en la oscuridad de la misma el rubio intentaría nuevamente ir más allá.

¡Pero qué va! En parte, los dos querían, los dos estaban ansiosos y los dos, en su inexperiencia, tenían dudas al respecto. Ginji no pensaba poseerlo en ese sucio lugar, ni tampoco proponerle ir a un hotel. Le parecía demasiado bajo y precipitado hacerlo. Pero quería estar a solas con él y acariciarlo un rato.

Afortunadamente no hacía tanto frío, las noches comenzaban a ser más cálidas a medida que el invierno se alejaba trayendo la primavera. Se sentaron en un banco largo, algo nerviosos y tensos, observaron en rededor para cerciorarse que no había nadie.

Y en un segundo, sin necesidad de usar palabras, se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

Los anteojos de Miroku molestaban un poco a Ginji, pero a su vez le gustaba ese detalle. Aferró sus caderas, sin darse cuenta de que poco a poco comenzaba a arrojársele sobre él. Un deseo desbordante y desconocido se había apoderado de su persona.

¿Cuántas veces se había masturbado en honor a su amigo telepata? ¿Cuántas veces lo había anhelado en secreto? Ahora, su cuerpo parecía querer recriminarle todas esas ocasiones, explotando de apetito carnal.

—Ginji kun, ahí no. —Solicitó Miroku jadeando cuando las manos del rubio se colaron por debajo de su camisa hasta llegar a su vientre.

Quería poseerlo, quería enterrarse en él, sumergirse, recorrer con su boca cada centímetro. Ginji comenzaba a ser completamente "otra persona".

Dicen, algunos, que los más modositos son los peores.

Quizás era cierto.

—Amano Ginji, te digo que no. —Recriminó el pelilargo, no iba a dejar desnudarse en pleno invierno, en ese lugar público, por el rubio ni por nadie.

—Déjame… Déjame… —Susurró Ginji completamente ido, y aquel deseo que lo había dominado y desbordado comenzaba a nublarle los sentidos y el raciocinio—Por las buenas o por las malas.

La fuerza del Get Backers, percibió el pelilargo, había variado notablemente. No había conocido, ni siquiera peleando, esa fortaleza. Tuvo que reconocer, con pavor, que lo estaba superando. Que las cosas se habían salido de control y que él no podría evitar nada.

—Ginji, por favor. —Recurrió, como última táctica, a rogar por su dignidad.

—No me llames así, niñato—Susurró el rubio en su oído, logrando finalmente desabrochar el botón del pantalón—Detesto que me llamen igual a ese idiota de Amano.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí? A Yukihiko le costó reaccionar y darse cuenta de que estaba frente al mismísimo emperador relámpago.

Frente a la cara opuesta del Get Backers.

Y si Ginji era bondadoso, atento y dulce. El Emperador relámpago era todo lo opuesto. Parcialmente, porque no dejaba de ser parte de Ginji. Pero, como en los mejores casos, sólo surgía cuando la situación sobre pasaba a Amano, cuando este no podía manejar sus sentimientos y sentía desbordarse.

Cuando no podía con algo o alguien.

Para Yukihiko Miroku, no era distinto. Su voz y su aspecto variaron rotundamente:

—Haberse visto, querido hermano, —pronunció Natsuhiko quitándose de encima con un empujón al rubio —eres débil y patético.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué mierda? —Se sorprendió el rubio.

Sí, además el Emperador Relámpago era una letrina hablando.

—Deja en paz a mi hermano. —Exigió el Miroku mayor poniéndose de pie para desenfundar su Katana que brilló bajo la luz de la luna. —Hay que enseñarte modales a ti.

¡Lindo dúo! O cuarteto, mejor es decir.

"Dios los crea y el viento los amontona"

Esa noche Ginji llegó arrastrándose a Honky Tonk. Ban notó que algo malo le había pasado; pudo percibirlo pese a la oscuridad del cuarto. Prendió la luz de su velador llevándose una gran sorpresa:

— ¡Ginji! ¿Qué te ocurrió?

El rubio mostraba sus ropas no sólo desgarradas sino ensangrentadas. Finalmente, antes de poder decirle que todo estaba bien, se desplomó en el suelo.

—

Despertó minutos, horas, días, años después —no lo supo— sintiendo los cachetazos en su mejilla izquierda. ¿Es que Ban no era consciente de la fuerza que poseía en sus brazos y manos? Aquello realmente dolía. Amano se quejó, rogando que parase o iba a termina en coma cerebral por pérdida de masa encefálica.

—Fue Natsuhiko ¿Cierto? —Investigó Midou sentándose en la cama del rubio.

—No te preocupes Ban, todo está bien—Realizó una mueca de dolor, sosteniéndose su brazo.

Recién entonces cayó en la cuenta de que estaba acostado sobre algo mullido: su propia cama.

—Es peligroso, no quiero que vuelvas a verlos.

—Ya te dije Ban, no te preocupes…

— ¡Mira cómo estás! —Se quejó el telepata, realmente desesperado. ¿Por qué era tan terco su amigo?

—Créeme que me lo merecía—Rió apenas, con desconsuelo.

Se produjo un silencio por demás incomodo. Ban no supo cómo y que preguntarle, por su lado Amano tampoco quiso contarle lo que había pasado.

No tuvo coraje para imaginar la postura que tomaría Midou al saber en que andaba con Yukihiko, porque inevitablemente tendría que contarle esos pormenores.

No quiso ganarse el odio o el rechazo del ojiceleste.

— ¿Volverás a verlo? —Cuestionó el telepata abatido.

—Sí—Y antes de que se lo reprochasen, aclaró: —Llegamos a un acuerdo con Yukihiko y Natsuhiko. De ahora en adelante todo estará bien, no te preocupes más por mí.

¿Cómo no hacerlo si era lo único que Ban tenía en la vida? ¿Lo único que le daba felicidad a sus días grises y solitarios? Negó con su cabeza, en clara señal de disconformidad. Nuevamente se abstuvo de hacer comentarios o preguntas al respecto.

—

En los días subsiguientes las cosas cambiaron rotundamente, Ginji ya no regresaba con una sonrisa luego de encontrarse con el pelilargo y aunque intentase esconder sus heridas, moretones y mordidas, estas eran muy evidentes.

¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Ban apenas alcanzaba a vislumbrarlo; sospechaba, más no tenía certezas.

Pero contra todo intento de desvincularse del tema, fue el propio Miroku quien se apareció una tarde por Honky Tonk.

Precisamente se trataba de Yukihiko, aunque Ban era consciente de que Natsuhiko y él eran el mismo ente, o al menos, compartían el mismo cuerpo.

—Que desagradable sorpresa, Miroku—Dijo en general, refiriéndose no sólo al hermano que podía ver nítidamente—Si buscas a Ginji, no está.

El joven se acomodó sus lentes de forma insistente y nerviosa, para luego aclarar los tantos:

—Lo sé… por eso vine, Midou.

El mentado sujeto dio la vuelta en el banco, habían monopolizado toda su atención. El pelilargo dio una vista panorámica para asegurarse de que nadie estaba prestándoles atención. Paul aprovechó el momento para irse al depósito y dejarlos solos.

Yukihiko se sentó junto al telepata y perdió su mirada. No supo cómo abordar el tema, pero un buen comienzo, justamente, era comenzar a hablar:

—Estimo mucho a Ginji kun… Supongo que tu también.

—Más de lo que tú puedas hacerlo en tu nefasta existencia. —Remarcó Midou encendiendo un cigarrillo.

—Por eso estoy aquí, porque lo quiero y… No soporto más la situación.

—Se claro, Yukihiko. —Exigió áspero.

—Estoy intentando. —Posó su apocada mirada en el telepata —Además, no tengo mucho tiempo. No soy tan fuerte como mi hermano y no podré controlarlo por mucho más. Te odia, y quiere "salir" para matarte. Desconozco la razón de su rencor hacia ti.

—Bien, suelta lo que tienes para decirme.

—Es que… —Dudó, apretando la barra —Yo tampoco sé muy bien lo que pasa, aunque lo sospecho.

Se tomó todo su tiempo para hablar, no supo cómo abordar el tema. Ban por su lado se removió inquieto en el banco, tratando de tener la paciencia necesaria. Finalmente el imberbe decidió pronunciar:

—Todo comenzó una noche. Una noche… —Repitió algo ido—Conocí al Emperador relámpago.

Midou sospechó que iba por ese lado. Yukihiko no iba a entrar en pormenores, en ese momento al menos, de cómo llegó a conocer la otra cara de Ginji, por eso continuó.

—Mi hermano se vio obligado a interceder, para defenderme de él… —Al percibir la sorpresa en el telepata, aclaró—Para defenderme del Emperador, no de Ginji.

Otro nuevo silencio, y la paciencia no era una de las virtudes del ojiceleste.

—Ya… ¿Él es la razón por la que Ginji se aparece con esas heridas?

—Así es… —Contestó taciturno —Verás, llegamos a un acuerdo. En realidad nosotros no, Natsuhiko y el Emperador.

—¿Un acuerdo?

—Sí, que cuando uno de los dos apareciese, el otro también. La cuestión es que tanto el Emperador como Natsuhiko tienen mucha más… fuerza. —No alcanzó a encontrar las palabras adecuadas—Voluntad; cosa que nos supera a ambos con creces.

—No entiendo la razón de ese trato.

—Nosotros tampoco, es un pacto entre ellos. —Dijo con obviedad, como si la situación fuese natural.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? Sé claro y conciso que me estás sacando de quicio con tanto misterio.

Ban fue rudo, algo necesario para que el pelilargo saliese de aquel letargo. Comenzó a ser sincero, le relató entonces la primera noche, las circunstancias en las que había conocido al Emperador Relámpago. Midou se guardó la sorpresa al respecto.

Por último le explicó que la otra cara de Amano surgía en ciertos momentos, muy delicados. Concretamente cuando él se negaba sexualmente, cosa que no pasaba seguido, simplemente cuando la situación no se prestaba a ello. Ginji, entonces, sobrepasado por el deseo, era incapaz de poder controlar al Emperador Relámpago, y finalmente, Natsuhiko resurgía quebrando todas las barreras del Miroku menor para encontrarse con el Raitei.

—Entonces… ¿Ellos pelean?

—Creo que… —Se acercó apenas, susurrándole al Get Backers casi en el oído —Hacen más que pelear.

—Tienen… ¿Tienen sexo? —Tragó saliva, y palideció ante el asentimiento de Yukihiko.

—Aunque no sé cómo llamarlo. —Realizó una breve pausa para toser incomodo —Una vez mi hermano me dijo que le haría pagar a Amano. En su momento no lo entendí pero…

—Si lo que quieres decirme es que tu hermano lo está forzando, te juro que te mato a ti, a él y a toda tu condenada familia.

—Es que no lo sé, son todas conjeturas. —Se apresuró a aclarar— En tal caso, solamente Ginji puede saberlo.

Ban silenció. Aquello era cierto. Pudo ver en los ojos del Miroku menor la tristeza. Realmente lo quería y realmente se preocupaba por él.

—¿Qué pretendes que yo haga? ¿A qué has venido? —Midou no lograba entender, del todo, las razones del pelilargo para estar allí narrándole todo eso.

—Ya te dije… Sé que tú lo quieres a él. Él te adora, Midou.

El mentado hizo uso de toda su fuerza interna para no sonreír como un idiota enamorado.

—Yo lo quiero y justamente por eso… Tengo que alejarme de él. ¡Tengo que alejarlo de Natsuhiko!

—Ya, no te pongas melodramático —Rogó, confundido —Sigo sin entender porque me dices todo esto a mí.

—Porque eres su amigo —Recalcó con efusividad— Eres el único que puede apoyarlo y ayudarlo. Yo me iré y no sé cómo se lo tomará él.

—¿Crees que…? —Le daba vergüenza preguntarlo tan abiertamente, como si dejase en evidencia sus propios intereses y sentimientos —¿Crees que esté enamorado de ti? —Temió una afirmativa respuesta.

—No tanto como lo está de ti.

Ahí sí, Midou se tornó tan blanco como harina quíntuple cero. Que es más blanca que el blanco. Se vio en la imperiosa necesidad de preguntar las razones de tan grave afirmación.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Él te dijo algo?

—No hace falta que la gente hable cuando es el corazón el que lo hace. —Aclaró Yukihiko con calma —Además, no olvides, que Ginji es muy transparente, sobre todo cuando de sentimientos se trata.

—Decir que está enamorado me parece extremista. Sé que el muy bastardo me quiere pero…

—Te ama. Midou… —Rió, incrédulo de ver lo ciego que era el otro —No hace otra cosa que hablar de ti, qué pensar en ti… Que hacer todo lo que hace en torno a ti. Eres su mundo, su vida.

—Waou… No es mucho decir viniendo de un antiguo enemigo.

—Créeme Midou, y si no lo haces… Perderás a una gran persona.

—Y tu maravilloso plan —Dijo con tono mordaz —Consiste en que yo consuele a un despechado y abandonado Ginji. Muy trillado, parece película romántica de baja categoría. —Resopló, fastidiado.

—No… Nada más ocupa tu lugar en su vida, y todo estará bien para él.

—Cosa fácil, ahora voy y le digo que lo amo con locura.

—Me parece un buen comienzo —Sonrió, ignorando la ironía del telepata.

Miroku se puso de pie con el fin de irse, pero antes de hacerlo, volteó para soltar lo último que se tenía guardado.

—Las pocas veces que pude hablar con el Emperador Relámpago, en el corto lapso de tiempo que tuvimos, me dijo algunas cosas. —Lo miró fijo, taladrándolo con la mirada —Que él era todo lo opuesto a Ginji.

—Eso es cierto —Reconoció el telepata sin entender el punto.

—Y que te odia…

Dejó que Ban, por su cuenta, analizase la situación.

El sentimiento opuesto al odio no podía ser otra cosa que el amor.

—Has una cosa, Midou. —Pidió el pelilargo dando finalmente la vuelta para caminar hasta la puerta —Róbame a Ginji, y hazlo hoy, en lo posible… No quiero que mi hermano lo mate, o el Emperador Relámpago a nosotros. Esto va a terminar mal, si sigue.

El ojiceleste hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos que había recargado sobre la barra cuando Miroku desapareció. La conversación lo había agotado, y en parte… Gran parte, aterrado. No era cosa fácil ir con Amano y decirle lo que le costaba tanto aceptar.

Recién entonces comenzaba a comprender que sus sentimientos de aversión hacia el lazo que había establecido el rubio con Yukihiko eran lisa y llanamente celos.

Y los celos surgen por un gran motivo: El temor de perder lo que más se ama. Sea esto un objeto o una persona.

Ban no pudo, ese día, hablar con Ginji al respecto. Ni tampoco creía poder hacerlo en los días siguientes. A decir verdad, nunca.

¿Era cobarde?

Tal vez, y el peor de todos. Pero es que la simple idea de estar equivocado le causaba pavor. ¿Y si Ginji en verdad exclusivamente lo veía como un querido y entrañable amigo? ¿Y si Miroku estaba tan loco que le había dicho todo eso porque sí?

Como fuese, no lograba sacar las fuerzas necesarias para luchar por lo que quería. Siempre tan meticuloso y calculador. No le gustaba perder, y perder a Amano significaba perderlo todo. Absolutamente todo.

Sin embargo, contra todo intento de evitar lo inevitable, cuando las cosas están en su debido lugar y se acomodan por gracia del cielo, las situaciones se dan. Ban sólo necesitó encontrar a Ginji sentado en su cama con su rostro compungido y abatido.

No lo soportó, quiso abrazarlo y consolarlo; decirle que todo estaría bien.

—Ban—chan… Se fue… —Dijo el rubio recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amigo —Ni siquiera me dio motivos, simplemente desapareció.

—Ya Ginji, quizás era lo mejor. —Acarició la rubia cabellera de su compañero, en señal de consuelo.

No pudo hacer más, aunque se moría de ganas. Supo que con el correr de los días, Ginji paulatinamente se sentiría mejor. Él estaría a su lado para confortarlo y apoyarlo.

—Era mí… Amigo… —Dudo de la palabra que debía emplear.

—Era mucho más que eso —Recalcó, casi recriminándolo.

Amano se incorporó sorprendido por esas palabras, escudriñando con su vista el porte del otro. Comprendió que el telepata estaba enterado de aquello que había querido ocultarle.

—Lo sospechaba de todos modos —Aclaró Ban quitándose sus lentes para guardarlos en su camisa.

—¿No te molesta saber que yo…? —No pudo decirlo.

—Me molestó que no hayas sido sincero.

—Lo siento Ban, es que temí…

—Me juzgaste deliberadamente —Se quejó, simulando enfado, cruzándose de brazos.

Amano no supo que decir en defensa, se encontraba derrotado. Por eso volvió a arrojarse sin preocupaciones sobre su amigo. Este lo recibió, con los brazos abiertos. La situación se estaba saliendo de control para el mayor, por eso le susurró en su oído.

—Ginji… No te comportes así conmigo ¿Si?

—Así ¿Cómo? —Despegó un poco su rostro del pecho del otro para mirarlo, curioso.

—Así, de esta forma.

—Ok… Entiendo, te molesta. —Sonrió, simulando que todo estaba bien —Ahora que sabes que soy homosexual…

—No. —Negó rotundamente ofendido, se dio cuenta de que lo mejor era explicarse —Justamente es todo lo opuesto.

—¿Opuesto? —El rubio parpadeó, mas desconcertado que antes.

—Será mejor que bajemos a cenar. —Suspiró Ban —No quiero hacer algo de lo que después me arrepienta.

—¿A qué te refieres Ban Midou? —Frunció su ceño, arrancándole una risa a su amigo por ese gesto.

—A que te quiero con locura, tonto —Le dio un débil golpe en la coronilla —Y si sigues abrazándome así porque tu novio te dejó, tendré ganas de besarte.

Ok. Aquello había sido demasiado. Ginji abrió sus ojos tan grande como pudo. No se esperaba ese grado de sinceridad por parte de su compañero.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo eso? —Se apresuró a decir, cuando pudo entrar en sí —Digo… Que me beses.

—Jajajaja, Ginji… No quiero ser un aprovechado.

—¡Aprovéchate!. —Rogó acercando su cuerpo hasta terminar pegado al telepata.

—Mira… Hagamos una cosa… —Lo miró, con sus ojos brillosos de la emoción —Dejemos que las cosas fluyan solas… Que los días pasen.

—Ban—chan… Nooooo… —Rogó sumamente infantil —Bésame ahora, ahora… —Las aletas de su nariz se movían frenéticamente.

—Dame tiempo ¿Sí?

—¿Un minuto? ¿Dos? —Ante las negaciones de su amigo terminó por ceder: —¡Tres horas!

—Nos conocemos desde hace mucho, Ginji. —Elevó su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Amano, lo que le obligó a cerrar sus ojos, deleitado por ese roce —Los dos sabemos que lo que sentimos es serio.

—Pero…

—Shs… —Lo silenció —Sabemos que estaremos juntos todo el resto de nuestras vidas —Ahora fue él quien le sonrió —¿Qué nos hace esperar un tiempo si nos queda toda la vida por delante para aprovechar?

—Supongo que tienes razón…

—No quiero que lo nuestro empiece porque un psicópata te dejó. Quiero que empiece porque los dos queremos esto.

—Entiendo —Aunque lo dijo, en realidad se mostró abatido. Pero finalmente accedió.

—Bajemos a comer, antes de que Paul se arrepienta de darnos comida gratis.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta, sintiendo que Amano lo seguía por detrás. Éste le tomó de un brazo, girándolo bruscamente. Había encontrado una buena excusa para besarlo.

Midou no pudo hacer nada, en gran parte porque no quiso evitarlo. Sus bocas se buscaron anhelantes, fusionándose en un beso embriagador y sumamente cálido. Que se da únicamente cuando hay verdadero y puro amor.

—¿Y eso? —Reclamó el ojiceleste, verdaderamente lejos de estar enojado por el arrebato —¿No habíamos quedado en esperar?

—Sí, Ban—chan, pero… —Explicó con vehemencia —Puedo morir en cualquier momento y no quisiera hacerlo sin haberte besado antes, jamás me lo perdonaría.

—Ni se te ocurra decir que puedes morir…

— ¡Podemos morir en cualquier momento! ¡El techo se puede caer sobre nosotros, nos puede dar un ataque cardíaco, Paul puede enloquecer y subir por la noche con una moto cierra en la mano y…!

— ¡Ya! Entendí el punto. —Silenció abruptamente, sobrepasado por la euforia del otro —En ese caso, no hay tiempo que perder… Al diablo con la cena, quítate la ropa.

Ginji rió, dispuesto a obedecer las órdenes de su nuevo y desde ahora eterno amante. Sin embargo éste se mostró algo preocupado.

— ¿Qué sucede Ban?

—Nada, es que me preguntaba si… Bueno, no quiero sonar tosco o interesado, es meramente una curiosidad técnica pero… ¿Eres virgen?

—Yo, sí… —Respondió el rubio sintiendo las manos de Midou rodeando su cintura —Aunque el Emperador Relámpago no… Creo que Natsuhiko se encargó de…

— ¡Maldito desgraciado!

—No te preocupes Ban —Sonrió el joven colgándose de su cuello —Mi otra virginidad tampoco lo es.

El telepata tardó en comprender las palabras de su amigo, y al hacerlo no pudo más que explotar:

— ¡Maldito Yukihiko!

Malditos hermanos Miroku, pensó Ban.

De no haber sido por ellos dos, quizás hubiese pasado otra década intentando adivinar que sus sentimientos hacía Ginji no eran mera camaradería solamente… Que había mucho más, encerrado en su corazón, para darle a Amano.

—Malditos sean… No me dejaron nada —Comentó abatido, al borde de la risa o el llanto.

—Si te consuela… mi boca aun… Sigue intacta. Creo… Si el Emperador…

—¡Ah! ¡Eso es mío entonces! —Interrumpió con alegría —¡Mi exclusividad!

—Tu exclusividad, Ban… —Susurró Amano —Es mi corazón.

El telepata enmudeció con esas palabras.

Hasta que punto, Ginji Amano, podía ser tan dulce y empalagoso. Ni una mujer podía igualarlo ¡Ni la más cursi y melodramática de ellas!

Y lo amaba así. ¡Dios Santo! Cuanto lo amaba y él sin sospecharlo.

Lo amaba todo de él, incluso al Emperador Relámpago, pese a que este lo odiase.

Le estaría eternamente agradecido por tener su participación en toda esa historia.

En "su" historia gay de amor, con final feliz.

 **FIN**


End file.
